


Little Bit of Love

by YaminoBossBitch



Series: KakaVege Week 9 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating mention, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, accidental aphrodisiac, alcohol mention, aphrodisiac, attempted hypnosis, cinnamon roll Goku, emotionally stunted vegeta, grumpy vegeta, hypnosis candy, kakavege, nervous goku, no actual hypnosis happens, three magic words, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Having entered into a new, polyamorous relationship, Goku is still feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. It doesn’t help that Vegeta hasn’t said “I love you,” yet. But Goku finds a special candy in Bulma’s lab that may just help him do exactly that! Only, the candy turns out to have some very unexpected side effects.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week 9 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> CW: polyamory, hypnosis discussed, cheating mention, aphrodisiac, sex, let me know if you need anything else tagged 
> 
> This is for KakaVege Week 9. Prompts: Hypnosis + Candy

Goku sighed as he set down yet another stack of heavy boxes.

“This is boring!” He whined. “Why do I have to help you clean out your lab?”

“Because Vegeta is setting up the Capsule home I made especially for you two. And because you owe me for letting you fuck my husband.” Bulma said with a playful grin.

Goku wrinkled his nose at the way she phrased it. This strange arrangement was still brand new. Goku and Vegeta had entered into a relationship while still remaining married to their wives. It was unusual, but everyone had agreed to it and no one seemed terribly upset by it. Chi Chi took it fairly hard at first, but eventually came to understand that Goku’s feelings for Vegeta didn’t mean he loved her any less. It was just different. It wasn’t, as Bulma joked, only about sex, either. Although Vegeta was struggling with the more emotional aspects of it himself.

Goku hovered up to get more boxes on the high shelves.

“Hey, Bulma?” He said.

“Mm-hmm?” She mumbled as she continued digging through a box of Capsules.

“How long did it take before Vegeta said he loved you?”

She looked up at him in mild surprise.

“Gosh, I think it was almost three years into our marriage before he actually said the words.”

“Three years?” He cried, nearly dropping the boxes in his arms.

“You know Vegeta, he prefers to show not tell. I mean, I’m pretty sure I can count on my fingers how many times he’s actually said ‘I love you’ out loud to me.”

“I know, but,” Goku set the pile of boxes down on the table. “I just want to hear him say it, you know? Even if it’s just once.”

“He will.”

“Maybe in a few years.” He muttered.

“You know he loves you.”

“Yeah, I know. It just...it feels weird that he hasn’t said it,” He said. He hovered his way back up again and, where a box once was, he noticed something small. He picked it up. It looked like a small piece of candy in a plastic wrapper. “What’s this?” He asked. He dropped down to the floor to show her. Bulma looked at it for a moment before she seemed to remember.

“Oh, yeah!” She said. She went back to digging into the boxes. “That was from a long time ago. When Capsule Corp. used to have a pharmaceutical lab, and I was still with Yamcha. I was first suspecting that he was cheating on me, and so I tried to make something that would work like a truth serum.”

“A truth serum?” Goku echoed, inspecting the candy in his hand.

“Yeah, you know, the person would eat it and then they would be hypnotized and have to answer every question truthfully,” she paused briefly to inspect a Capsule’s serial number. “It didn’t work, anyway. Plus, it has some really weird side effects. Actually, it made—“ she looked up to where Goku had been, only to find that he was gone. She looked around and realized he had left entirely. It seemed he used his instant transmission while she wasn’t looking. “Goku? Goku!” She cried. Then, she sighed defeatedly and sat back down. “Eh, he’ll figure it out.”

Goku arrived to the Capsule house Vegeta was setting up. Bulma had custom-designed it for them, so they could have a private place to spend time together.

“Hey, Vegeta!” Goku greeted warmly.

“Kakarot,” He said. “Are you already finished helping Bulma clean out her lab? I thought that was going to take you weeks.”

“I’m just taking a break. I brought you a present!” He opened his hand to show Vegeta the candy.

“Candy? I’m not a child, Kakarot.” He grumbled.

“Well, fine, if you don’t want it, I’ll eat it.” Goku said.

“Oh, just give it here!” Vegeta said, and he snatched it out of Goku’s hand. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed before noticing how intently Goku was watching him. “What?”

“I just wanted to ask something.”

“What?”

“How do you feel about me?”

Vegeta scowled.

“What kind of question is that? You know how I feel about you.” He said.

“Yeah, but I just want to hear you say it.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Kakarot, why would you—“ he stopped suddenly and very slowly sat down in a chair he was standing beside. He awkwardly crossed his legs.

“Vegeta? What’s wrong?”

“Wh-what—why—“ Vegeta stammered. He looked down at himself. Goku followed his gaze and saw that Vegeta now had a very prominent erection.

“Vegeta?” Goku said slowly. Vegeta’s face was bright red and he was breathing fairly hard.

“I-I don’t know why, all of a sudden I feel so—“ then, he looked up to Goku. “What the hell was in that candy you gave me?”

“Huh? You think the candy did this? That’s not right, it wasn’t supposed to make you horny.” Goku frowned.

“Then what was it supposed to do?” Vegeta demanded through gritted teeth.

“Uh, nothing bad! It was just supposed to make you tell the truth!”

“Tell the truth? About what? Why would you try to trick me like that?” Vegeta was getting increasingly agitated, shifting in his seat as a sweat broke out over his face.

“No, it’s not like that! I just wanted to hear you say that you love me! You haven’t said it yet, and Bulma said it took you years, and I know you’re not really a mushy type of guy, but I just wanted to hear you say it once because this whole thing is so new and weird and I just want to hear it from you so I can feel like what I’m doing is right.” Goku was mumbling by the end.

Vegeta was hiding his face behind a hand.

“Oh.”

They were both silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta, I didn’t know it would do that. I guess I’ll go.” Goku said.

“What? Don’t you dare!” Vegeta snapped. “You get over here and take responsibility for what you’ve done!”

“Huh? Responsibility?”

Vegeta uncrossed his legs. His erection was twitching beneath the tight fabric of his pants.

“You’re going to fuck me until I’m satisfied. Then maybe I’ll forgive you.” He said. Goku grinned.

“Yeah, I guess that’s only fair.” He said.

He scooped Vegeta up and carried him into the bedroom. He lay him back on the bed and Vegeta immediately pulled him in for some passionate kissing. Goku never minded letting Vegeta take the lead, but this time it was like Vegeta was so aroused he couldn’t think. He was rolling his tongue inside Goku’s mouth, clutching Goku’s clothes so tightly, as if he were trying to merge their bodies together. Goku was beginning to realize that he would need to be the one in charge this time.

He helped Vegeta out of his spandex training clothes. Goku pulled his underwear off and leaned down between his legs. Vegeta was so hard it almost looked painful, his cock was red and twitching. Goku traced a finger over it and was surprised to hear Vegeta gasp sharply.

Goku lowered his head and traced his tongue up along the shaft. He kissed the skin and swirled his tongue. Vegeta was panting hard. He gripped Goku’s hair and writhed beneath him. Goku had never seen Vegeta like this. He was like a wild animal, thrashing and wriggling against the bed.

Goku took the head into his mouth.

“Fuck—“ Vegeta growled. He rolled his hips. Goku could already taste precum and he could tell Vegeta was aroused to the point that he wouldn’t last much longer. He took him in deeper started moving faster, twirling his tongue around him all the while.

Vegeta pushed his head down, gripping the sheets with his free hand. He cursed and whined before, with a great gasp, he released. Goku spat into a trash can. When he looked again, Vegeta was still breathing hard, his cock still hard and twitching.

“Wow, you’re still not done?” Goku said, more fascinated than anything. Vegeta sat up and pulled Goku down on top of him.

“Kakarot,” he groaned. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’ll kill you.”

Goku laughed.

“Alright, alright,” he said. He took his _gi_ off and tossed it aside. Vegeta began kissing over Goku’s body, amorous and excited. Goku climbed over him and grabbed the lubricant out of the nightstand drawer. He poured some onto his hand and began to massage Vegeta’s entrance. Vegeta moaned heavily. Goku felt his whole body shiver. Vegeta wasn’t normally so vocal, and Goku was kind of finding that he liked it.

He pushed two fingers in and watched how Vegeta’s hips bucked in response. He curled his fingers inside him and pressed against where Vegeta was sensitive. Goku and Vegeta had spent a lot of time exploring one another since their relationship formed, and Goku found Vegeta’s body to be very alluring. How with the right touch to the right place, Vegeta could go from his normally prickly exterior to melting in his arms. To see it amplified to this extent made it all the more exciting.

“Kaka...rot...” Vegeta gasped. “I-I can’t...” Goku grinned and kissed his neck. He nibbled on the soft skin there. Took his fingers out and poured more lube into his hand. He coated his length, then lifted Vegeta’s hips and prodded himself against him.

He pushed in slowly, focusing on how Vegeta’s jaw dropped as pleasure shocked through him. His back arched and his nails dug into Goku’s shoulders.

“Damn, Vegeta,” Goku groaned softly. Vegeta was so tight and hot. Goku caressed his skin gently. He started to grind his hips.

“Ahh,” Vegeta cried. He was holding Goku tightly, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Goku kissed at his neck, moaning softly. Vegeta trembled beneath him, trying but failing to hold back his voice. It reminded Goku of the few times he had seen Vegeta drunk, how he had no inhibitions, how he held nothing back, how all the walls Vegeta perpetually surrounded himself with seemed to dissolve and everything was in full display. It was raw and messy and—Goku thought—very beautiful.

“How is that?” He asked against Vegeta’s ear.

“Harder!” Vegeta cried without an ounce of shame. Goku kissed his face softly before complying. Rough sex wasn’t usually Goku’s favorite, but since it was his fault Vegeta was in this state in the first place, he was happy to give him what he wanted.

Goku sat up on his knees and gripped Vegeta by the hips. He slammed in hard, and Vegeta screamed with pleasure. He clutched the bed as his body was rocked into. The sound of Goku’s body slapping against his filled the small house. Goku couldn’t help but find it exciting. Vegeta’s eyes rolled back and he shuddered hard.

Goku spit into his hand and grabbed Vegeta’s cock, stroking it rapidly. Vegeta was all but delirious at this point. He grabbed Goku’s arm and clutched it hard. His whole body was tingling.

“Kakarot—“ Vegeta gasped sharply as he finished, his body trembling violently as he came hard. His eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook him. When the wave had subsided, he opened his eyes in time to see Goku’s face as he climaxed, his eyes shut and his jaw dropped and he groaned.

Vegeta was limp against the bed, the intensity of his orgasm seemed to have satiated him from the candy’s effect. Goku cleaned them both up with a towel before he lay on the bed and pulled Vegeta into his arms. Vegeta didn’t understand Goku’s need to cuddle after sex, but he was feeling too good to complain.

After a while of the two of them holding each other, relaxing, Vegeta spoke:

“Kakarot,” he said in a voice that was slightly softer than normal.

“Yeah?”

“Since it meant so much to you that you went to the lengths of attempting to poison me with candy—“

“Hey, that’s not fair—“

“I’ll say it. Just this once though, do you understand?” Vegeta said. Goku nodded. Vegeta was still weakened from being fucked so hard, so he shook slightly as he turned himself over and propped himself up on Goku’s chest to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Kakarot.”

Goku beamed.

“I love you, Vegeta.” He said.

“If you ever do anything like that again, I’ll kill you.” Vegeta said without a hint of humor. Goku laughed.

“That’s fair.”

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so embarrassed this is such filth 🤣🙈


End file.
